mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/A Royal Problem
:Twilight Sparkle: gasping :Starlight Glimmer: I know! I can't believe it either! The map has never called me before! :Spike: I'm sure that's not why she looks... like that. :Twilight Sparkle: babbles Actually, it is. Well, it's that and the fact that you're being called to the royal palace! I mean, what in Equestria could be going on there?! You want me to come with you?! No. I shouldn't. The map just called you for a reason, right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of you! Because it's never called just one of us before. chuckle :Starlight Glimmer: I also wasn't nervous before, but now... :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. For all we know, it's something small. Like maybe the cooks are fighting over who has the best butternut squash soup. Or the royal hairdressers are fighting over a comb. :Spike: Or, you know, maybe the royal sisters aren't seeing eye-to-eye on something. :Twilight Sparkle: No! That's just crazy! Luna and Celestia would never fight. beat Again. :Princess Celestia: So the map sent you to solve a friendship problem? :Starlight Glimmer: Yes, princess. :Princess Celestia: Well, there's nothing wrong here. Right, sister? :Princess Luna: sourly No. Everything's perfect as usual, sister. : :opens :closes :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Twilight Sparkle: Psst! Pssst! :box playing :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Is that you? How are you here? :Twilight Sparkle: quickly I'm not. I'm still home. It's an easy spell. I'll show you later. Anyway, enough about me. I had to check on you. Not in a meddling kind of way! In a friendly "how's it going?" kind of way. So, how's it going? :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Not great. I think the problem might be between Celestia and Luna. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no, that's terrible! I mean, what makes you say that? :Starlight Glimmer: You know how some ponies say nothing's wrong but you can tell something's definitely wrong? :Twilight Sparkle: nervously Noooooo... Heh. :Starlight Glimmer: That's basically what the princesses did when I said there was a friendship problem. Only they did it more, you know, regally. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I wish I could help you, but I can't – both for map reasons and because I have no idea! This is big! Like, really big! But I'm here if you ever need to talk. Or listen to music. :box playing :Twilight Sparkle: Heh. Comforting, right? :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Starlight Glimmer: Thank you so much for breakfast, princess. I can't believe you cook it yourself. :Princess Celestia: Of course, Starlight! I really enjoy doing it. It's a small way to say I care. :opens :Princess Celestia: Good morning, sister! Join us? :Princess Luna: sourly Too tired. chomp Please excuse me. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. Last night must've been really hard on her. :Princess Celestia: sighs Perhaps. But she is like this every morning. :clatter :Starlight Glimmer: So I think Luna may be hurting her sister's feelings without even realizing it. :Twilight Sparkle: Poor Celestia. That's so sweet that she makes her sister pancakes every morning. :Starlight Glimmer: She's your mentor. I think you might be biased. :Twilight Sparkle: Fair enough. So what are you gonna do? :Starlight Glimmer: Nothing, yet. I have to get all the facts. I asked Luna if I could spend some time with her this evening. :knock, knock :opens :Guard: Princess Luna's waiting for you, miss. :Starlight Glimmer: nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Good luck, Starlight! :Guard: whinny :closes :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, Princess Luna. You do this every night? :Princess Luna: Lavender's calming scent is known to aid dreamers in achieving a restorative sleep. :Starlight Glimmer: sniffs That's so thoughtful! :Princess Luna: I try my best to make sure the ponies in this castle sleep peacefully. :opens :Fleur De Verre: And so, then I said, "Touring? More like 'boring'!" laughter :Princess Celestia: laughs Oh, you really are a card! :Princess Luna: sighs But as always, my sister is too busy having fun with dignitary ponies to acknowledge anything I do. Hmph! :Starlight Glimmer: So, both princesses are hurting each other without realizing it. And instead of talking about it, they're just getting colder and more distant. :Twilight Sparkle: And they're Celestia and Luna. So it's not like you can just confront them. :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, that's exactly what I was gonna do. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! Are you crazy?! I mean, heh, you do whatever you think is best. This is your mission. :Starlight Glimmer: sarcastically Gee, thanks for believing in me, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I do. But the last time the princesses fought, Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, and Princess Celestia had to banish her for a thousand years! That can't happen again! :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I can't do nothing. The princesses aren't the best at communicating with each other. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Sorry. It's just, you said "princesses" and "aren't the best" in the same sentence, and it's making me nervous! :thud :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not much help, am I? :Starlight Glimmer: No! :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. I almost feel bad eating this. It's adorable. :Princess Celestia: Like I said, I enjoy this part. :opens :Princess Luna: mouth full Hi. :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, Princess Luna! Wait! breath As you both know, the map sent me here for a reason, and I... think I found out what it is. :Princess Celestia: Really? Oh, that is wonderful, Starlight! What is it? :Starlight Glimmer: You two. :Princess Celestia: Excuse me? :Princess Luna: simultaneous I beg your pardon? :Starlight Glimmer: I think you're accidentally hurting each other's feelings without realizing it. Princess Celestia, does it bother you that Luna never notices the wonderful breakfasts that you prepare for her? :Princess Celestia: Uh... Y-Yes. It does. :Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna, tell Celestia how you feel about the fact that she never acknowledges the work you put into lining the hallway with lavender every night. :Princess Luna: I... Well, I... I-It's not the best feeling. Celestia I'm sorry I never noticed that you make fruit faces on pancakes, but nights are long for me. You might be a morning pony, but I am half-asleep. :Princess Celestia: You think I don't get tired? I'm exhausted! Oh, I apologize for not noticing flowers in a wall sconce. But by the time I get to retire for the night, I can barely see straight! Even so, I still make an effort to smile! :Princess Luna: Like smiling is so hard. :Starlight Glimmer: I-I-I'm sure that's not what Princess Luna meant to say. :Princess Luna: Is that what exhausts you? Smiling and being adored by everypony? :Princess Celestia: And you have it so much worse, do you?! You've spent your evenings flitting around giving ponies lovely dreams! Oh, it sounds just awful! :Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Okay! I feel like we should step back, take a deep breath... :Princess Luna: Don't presume to know what it is like to govern the dream realm! :Princess Celestia: And yet you know exactly what it's like to be me?! Oh, please! :Starlight Glimmer: Enough! :magic sounds :Starlight Glimmer: There! Now you'll know exactly what it's like to... be each other. gulp :Princess Celestia: gasps What have you done?! :Starlight Glimmer: I... went with my gut? :Princess Luna: Switch our cutie marks back this instant! :Starlight Glimmer: My apologies, your majesties! But I can't, even if I wanted to. The spell lasts twenty-four hours. I-It may have been extreme, but, uh, I think it's still a good idea? :Princess Celestia: serious What? :Starlight Glimmer: Y-You said it yourselves! Neither of you believes your sister knows how hard it is to be you. So this is your chance to prove it. :Princess Luna: Well, I could use an easy day followed by a good night's sleep. :Princess Celestia: You can try. I haven't had an easy day in, well, ever! But now, I get to sleep, and tonight will be a breeze. All right, Starlight Glimmer. We will do this. :Starlight Glimmer: Good choice! Not that you had one. chuckles :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: snort :Starlight Glimmer: I'm gonna stop talking now. :Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating You switched their cutie marks?! The actual princesses' cutie marks?! :Starlight Glimmer: groans I thought we moved past this. It was the right call! I hope. :Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating :on door :Guard: Are you okay in there? :Starlight Glimmer: I-I'm good! Just, uh... reading an exciting book! to Twilight He's gonna think I'm nuts! :Twilight Sparkle: He's not the only one. :opens :slams :Princess Luna: As you can see, Celestia and I are switching places today. :murmuring :Princess Luna: I assure you, I am more than capable of handling all of Celestia's, heh, duties. Dismissed. :murmuring :Princess Luna: So, what is first on my dear sister's to-do list? :Starlight Glimmer: It says you have a few public appearances. Store openings, judging the royal rose contest... You know, that sort of thing. :Princess Luna: chuckles Oh, I knew today would be easy, but I didn't think it would be that easy. :montage music :clipping :applause :Princess Luna: sniffing :whiffle! :Princess Luna: creaking :clicks :Princess Luna: "Princess Luna Unhappy with Student Fundraiser"? But I wasn't unhappy! :Starlight Glimmer: Um, you are scowling. :Princess Luna: Well, I-I didn't mean to! I've been smiling all day! My cheeks hurt! I stopped for one second! And that's when he took the picture! :Starlight Glimmer: Guess smiling all day isn't as easy as you thought? :Princess Luna: It says here that, because of me, the school didn't raise enough funds to go on their field trip! I-I didn't mean for that to happen! :thud :Starlight Glimmer: I know. But you can't dwell on that now. According to the list, some delegates are about to arrive for a luncheon. You need to dispel rumors of timberwolves in the White Tail Woods. The nearby towns have been in a state of panic for weeks. :Princess Luna: B-B-But I have to fix this! :Starlight Glimmer: You can't. You need to put on a brave face and help these ponies. It's what Celestia would do. :opens :Princess Luna: breath, shouting Hello! Great news! There are no timberwolves! :slam :Delegate Ponies: No, there are definitely timberwolves! :Princess Luna: I'm sorry. But I couldn't stop thinking about those poor students. Normally, I have all the time in solitude I need to work through my problems at my own pace. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, your sister doesn't get that luxury. :Mayor Cream Cheese: muffled The princess will definitely side with me! :Mayor Baltimare: muffled Please see reason, Mayor Cream Cheese! I'm telling you, Baltimare... :Starlight Glimmer: Ready for the town hall? :Princess Luna: sighs :Mayor Cream Cheese and Mayor Baltimare: arguing :Mayor Baltimare: Glad that's settled. :Mayor Cream Cheese: chuckles And it only took three hours. :Mayor Baltimare: That got heated, didn't it? :Mayor Cream Cheese: Still on for golf? :Mayor Baltimare: Oh, absolutely. :Mayor Cream Cheese: chuckles :Starlight Glimmer: You made it to the end of the day. Yay? :Princess Luna: Hmm? Oh. Yes, uh... yawns I'm just going to turn in, then. Good light, Starnight. yawns :Princess Celestia: Oh, hello, Starlight. I don't know about you, but I feel very well-rested. Where's Luna? :Starlight Glimmer: Um, uh, she already turned in for the night. :Princess Celestia: Did she now? It seems my duties were harder than my sister expected. :Princess Celestia: Moon raised! It's even easier than raising the sun. chuckles What's next? :Starlight Glimmer: snoring :Princess Celestia: Of course. Everypony's asleep at night. Heh. Luna works alone... Oh, but it's nothing I can't handle. All I have to do is watch over Equestria, visit the dream realm, and protect ponies in their nightmares. My list was three times as long! chuckles :clicking :Princess Celestia: All right. Everypony's asleep. You're talking to yourself, Celestia. Heh. But there's nopony else to talk to! chuckles Yet. I can talk to ponies in their dreams! :vooooom :music :Princess Celestia: Now, to save some ponies from their nightmares. Which aren't real, so it shouldn't be too hard, right? Right. Good call, Celestia! And I'm talking to myself again. :Starlight Glimmer: screaming :Pancakes: Celestia's voice I care. I care. I care. distorted I care. :Starlight Glimmer: screaming Ugh! No! :Twilight Sparkle: This is big! Like, really big! :Starlight Glimmer: yelping :Princess Celestia: Starlight! I'm here now. Tell me what's wrong. :Starlight Glimmer: panting Going with my gut was the wrong call! I was supposed to bring you two closer together! But I've only driven you apart! If you two can't see why you need each other, then—! :Nightmare Moon: Then I am back! evilly :Princess Celestia: Don't worry, Starlight. I know how to handle Nightmare Moon. :Daybreaker: Yes! But can you handle... me?! evilly :Daybreaker: evilly :Princess Celestia: This can't be! :Daybreaker: If Luna can turn into Nightmare Moon, you can absolutely turn into me — Daybreaker! The better, prettier, and more powerful version of you! :Princess Celestia: No! I'll never turn into you! :Daybreaker: Deep inside, you know how powerful you are. You don't need Luna. :Princess Celestia: That's not true! Even when we were apart, I knew I needed her! :Daybreaker: laughs Oh, please! You don't need anypony! You can do whatever you want. And all you have to do is get rid of anypony who stands in your way! :zap :Daybreaker: I never should've banished you to the moon! I should've destroyed you! :Starlight Glimmer: No, you can't do that! Day, night, sun, moon — Equestria needs both of you! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Without balance, there's no harmony! :boom! :Nightmare Moon: growls :Daybreaker: Who needs balance when you can have it all?! laughs :zap :Daybreaker: Ugh! :Nightmare Moon: You can't get rid of me so easily, sister! Unless you plan on smiling me to smithereens! :Princess Celestia: Enough! :Daybreaker: laughs I told you I was more powerful than you! :humming :Daybreaker: Ugh. So much black. We get it. You're sad. You could really use some... sun! :roaring :Starlight Glimmer: gasps :magic sounds :roaring :Princess Celestia and Starlight Glimmer: grunting :Starlight Glimmer: This is all my fault! I never should've gone on this mission! Now Equestria is doomed! :Dream Ponies: singsongy That smile's too wide... It's obviously not real... :Dream Pony: Why don't you want us to go on our field trip? :Princess Luna: teeth gaps I don't...! :clattering :Princess Luna: I mean, I do! :Dream Ponies: singsongy That smile's too wide... It's obviously not real... :Princess Luna: Celestia! I'm so glad you're...! :zaps :Princess Luna: normally I've seen a lot, but I haven't seen this before. :Princess Celestia: It's Starlight Glimmer's. She's afraid this is what will happen if we continue to fight! :Starlight Glimmer: sobbing What was I thinking?! I'm never going with my gut again! :Princess Luna: If you don't fix this soon, it could have a grave consequence on Starlight's psyche. :Princess Celestia: But my magic isn't powerful enough! I thought if we worked together...! :Princess Luna: I have your magic, remember? It doesn't work in the dream realm. It has to be you! :Princess Celestia: Oh, Luna, I can't do this! I was wrong! Your job is so incredibly hard! You have to battle nightmares and work in the darkness and do it all alone! It takes such a brave, strong pony to do what you do! :Princess Luna: And that pony is you. I walked a day in your shoes. I thought all you had to do was smile and be adored all the time, but I was wrong. There is so much more to it than that. :Daybreaker: maniacally :zaps :Nightmare Moon: screams Ugh! :Daybreaker: maniacally :roaring :Starlight Glimmer: Don't do this to each other! :Princess Luna: In order to defeat Daybreaker, you need only to trust in your strength as I do. :zaps :Daybreaker: You can't destroy me! I'm everything you want to be! :Princess Celestia: No, you're not! You are not real, and you will never exist again! :Daybreaker: groans :pop! :Princess Luna: You did it! :Princess Celestia: Only because you were here. I don't know how you do this alone. :Princess Luna: So, um, did you talk to yourself? :Princess Celestia: Um, a little. :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: laughing :Starlight Glimmer: Is this really happening, or is this still a dream? :vooooom :Princess Luna: Welcome back, sister! I know you had a long night, so I made you some pancakes! :Princess Celestia: Oh! Heh. H-How... eh, nice. Ahem. gags, gulps They're... delicious. Heh. Thank you. :Princess Luna: laughs I know that face! They're not. I know you have to be perfect for everypony else, and you do an amazing job. But you don't have to do it for me. :Princess Celestia: In that case, they are terrible! :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: laughing :Princess Luna: I know! :Princess Celestia: sighs But it means a lot that you tried. I love you, sister. :Princess Luna: I love you too. :Starlight Glimmer: So... this was real. yawns Or... was it not real, and this just happened now and-and not in my dream? I'm so confused. :Princess Celestia: laughing It's all real. It was the right call going with your gut. :Princess Luna: The map was wise to send you, Starlight. Nopony else would have been so bold as to do what you did. :Starlight Glimmer: That's a nice way of saying I came dangerously close to messing everything up. :Princess Celestia: It was just what we needed. The experience has made us closer than ever. :magic sounds :Starlight Glimmer: Wait. I'm not doing this. :mark ringing :Princess Celestia: I believe that one means your mission is complete. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow! I can't wait to tell Twilight! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: quickly I already know! I mean, I don't know everything. I just got here to bring you your toothbrush! So this is just a friendly visit! Not interfering because I was worried! I wasn't! I knew you could do it, and I'm so, so, so, so, so proud of you! Tell me everything! Start from after I hyperventilated, and don't leave out any details! :Princess Luna: Oh, uh, by the way, there's a field trip you need to make happen and a – ahem – timberwolf issue you need to address. :Princess Celestia: W-What? :Princess Luna: Oh! Look! There's the sun! Time for me to turn in! :credits